The primary goal of the Administrative Core is to provide overall scientific, operational, and financial coordination of this program project. The Program Director and core personnel work closely to ensure that the administrative needs of this diverse program are met in a timely and cost effective manor. The core administrative personnel provide comprehensive secretarial assistance to the Project and Core Directors. The Laboratory Coordinator provides the day-to-day operational oversight and computer and networking support for program project personnel. Core personnel will organize the meetings of the Scientific Advisory Panel. From this Core, the Program Director will maintain the balance between the Program and needs of each Project and Core through formal and informal meetings, e-mail, and telephone conversations. Core A personnel have a long term association with this Program Project and have demonstrated the ability to efficiently and smoothly manage the operation of this large, diverse program.